1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitive motion detection device detecting, by the use of capacitances, the motions of an object to be detected in an area to be operated and an input device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for detecting the motions of an object to be detected, such as a human body, include, for example, a method for detecting the motions of a person by capturing the images of the person and outputting the motions to a control unit in a personal computer (PC), using at least one camera and an image processing unit (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-87549). Moreover, the methods include a method for outputting the motions to a control unit in a PC by embedding, for example, an acceleration sensor in a device and moving the device in specific directions.
However, in the method, in which a camera and image processing are used, the costs of hardware, software, and the like are high, and the space in which the method is used is limited because a specific space for capturing camera images needs to be prepared in advance. Moreover, in the method, in which an acceleration sensor is used, the hardware needs to be directly moved. When the hardware main body is moved, the device may be affected by vibrations. Moreover, even when, for example, a small input device in which an acceleration sensor is embedded is used, the small input device needs to be held in hand and operated.